Give Me That
by lady-warrioress
Summary: Botan wants to watch something but Hiei also wants to watch something. Will they figure out a away to compromise before they kill eachother for control of the remote? HxB One Shot Please Read and Review


Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Botan of the Spirit World had a day off so she was spending the weekend with her friends. The only thing on her mind was kicking back and maybe seeing her favorite movie on the TV. She had already popped the popcorn and gotten a huge glass of Pepsi poured for herself. Now all she had to do was flop onto the couch and relax for the next hour.

"Ahh..." she sighed with pleasure as she sank into the soft tan colored sofa. "This is what I've been needing all week." she picked up the remote and turned on the tube.

Just as she took a sip of her soda the front door slid open and a shadow was cast across the room. She looked up. _Uh oh! _she thought when she saw who stood in the doorway. _Hiei! What does he want? Is he here to tell me what a waste of time TV is?  
_Surprisingly enough Hiei didn't say anything. He stood in the doorway a minute then she saw him move toward her out of the corner of her eye. _What now? _He sat down on the sofa beside her and glared at the TV screen a moment.

Botan chose to ignore him and returned to watching her show. Just as it was getting to one of the best parts Hiei reached over, picked up the remote and... changed the channel!

"HEY!" the ferry girl exclaimed, looking over at the fire demon. "What did you do that for?"

"Something I want to see is on," he replied, not looking at her.

She stared at him in shock. "You? Want to watch the TV!" she exclaimed.

He glared at her. "It's nothing you would want to see," he told her.

"Yeah? What is it?"  
"The _Titanic_."

"The _Titanic_?" she gasped. "Why would you want to watch that!"

"I find it interesting how humans take great pleasure in reminding people of past incidents in history every few years," was his reply.

"Oh," she said. _I should have known! The only thing he's interested in is chaos and death._

Even though _Titanic_ had a romatic theme to it too Botan didn't want to watch it. She already owned the DVD and had seen it over a hundred times, besides, she really wanted to watch her show. She wanted to see if her two favorite characters would get together or not.

"Can't you watch it later?" she asked. "I really need to watch my show."

"It won't be on later," he informed her.

"I'll let you borrow my DVD then," she pleaded.

"I don't know how to use the DVD remote," was his next excuse.

She couldn't stand it. She was desperate. Desperate enough to try something stupid. "Give me that remote!" she commanded making a grab for the electronic device.

Hiei held it just out of reach. "No," he said rather calmly. "I'm watching something right now!"

"Well I was watching it first!" she retorted grabbing the hand that held the remote. She tried to pry it out of his hands. "Give that back! That's _my_ remote!"

"You should have taped it," he replied, not even loosening his grip slightly.

"How was I suppost to know I would get my whole evening ruined by a little fire demon under five feet tall with a big chip on his shoulder," she shot back. "NOW GIVE ME THE REMOTE!"

He smirked. "What are you willing to give me for it?" he asked still not letting go of the remote.

She stared at him. "Excuse me?" she demanded.

"Don't you have ears?" he growled. "I asked what you would give me if I gave you the remote."

She let him got and sat back thinking, hard. What could she give him in exchange for that remote? What would he be willing to take in exchange for it? _Hiei's always been the kind of guy who likes making people miserable, _she thought, folding her arms. _This won't be easy. _

Hiei stared at her. "Well?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and sighed. There was only one thing she could think of that could get her that remote back. She just hoped it would work and she wouldn't regret it. She took some deep breaths.

By then Hiei had lost patience and had looked back at the screen. "Hiei," Botan's voice said in a strange tone.

He looked back at her. "Did you think of somethi-" the rest of his question was lost when Botan unexpectantly brought her face toward his. Her lips met his and styed there for the next few seconds.

Then as soon as it started it ended and she pulled away. He stared at her in shock. That was something he'd never expected her to do. That sure was a lot for one remote," he told her.

She blushed. "Can I have the remote now?" she asked.

He handed her the remote. "You earned a bit extra for that," he said as he dropped the remote into her hand.

_What? _She stared at him. "What do you mean?" she asked nervously.

"Hn," he smiled and turned away from her. "I think I'll watch your show with you."

"Eh..." she said still nervous.

He looked at her. "Got a problem with that?" he demanded.

"Uh," she sweadroped. "Oh. Oh no... that would be fine."

"Good," he said reaching for the popcorn. "I wouldn't have left even if you had a problem with it."

Botan looked back at the screen and switched channels back to her show. It appeared in the middle of a very romantic scene. The two lovers were kissing on the beach as the sun was going down. Botan sighed and turned off the TV.

Hiei gave her a curiuos look. "I thought you were going to watch that," he said.

"No," she said picking up the TV guide and flipping through it. "Is there something you want to see?"

"_Titanic_."

"Okay then," she swtiched on the TV and changed back to the previous channel.

"Why'd you change the channel?" he asked her.

"I don't feel like being romantic right now."

He put his hand on hers. "Then you'd better not watch _Titanic_ either," he replied. "It might make you unconfortable."

"Yeah..." she blushed again and stared down at his hand. Hers was shaking under his and his seemed to be holding it still. it was warm. it felt rather nice...

"Let's watch something else." he suggested.

"Like what?"

"How about..." he thought a moment. "_Doom_."

"Sure," she said handing him the remote. "That would be just fine. But you'd better find the channel it's on."

He gave her that smug smile of his and changed the channel once again. As they watched the movie, which was incredibly boring unlike the previews showed, Botan scooted closer to Hiei. He looked at her as she did and she scooted back, her face turning dark red. "Sorry," she said.

"That's fine," he told her. "You didn't have to do that."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"Okay then." she scooted back.

The rest of the movie actually went pretty good from then on.

THE END

A/N

_I was bored and I hate remotes they never work when you want them to. I hope you like my first HxB one shot. I hope it was okay. I know Hiei would never watch the TV but what can I say? I was bored. I said that already didn't I? Well I hoped you enjoyed it._

_ Don't forget to press that little blue review button before you leave. It wouldn't be very nice if I didn't get at least one review. I worked pretty hard on this. So please press that little button.  
_


End file.
